Indian Summer
by BangxDitto
Summary: Indian Summer: an informal expression given to a period of sunny, warm weather; according to Wikipedia.
1. One Sky, One Destiny

**_Hello all! I was bitten by the bug of creativity and...I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I worked extensively on this-and here it is. The birth of an Indian Summer._**

**_=] I love Sharpay in this story-I really wanted to make this fun and lighthearted at its core. There will be drama to drive the plot forward, but it'll still be light hearted and sunny. Like summer itself. I don't know how long this'll be; so I'll play it by ear. And I think I'll write for this and I'll Point You to the Mirror. Whichever speaks more...yeah. I'm just so excited I'm rambling. Anyway!_**

**_I sort of stole sullenxgirl's idea. u_u Sorry, but I really like posting what inspired me to write the chapters of my stories, so if you're interested-there's a soundtrack list on my profile._**

**_But yes! Here's the first chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: One Sky, One Destiny<strong>

I've been waiting for the best opportunity possible; something that can take me away from the unpredictability of Albuquerque in November, and just leave me loving simplicity.

I'm waiting for an Indian summer.

Indian Summer: an informal expression given to a period of sunny, warm weather; according to Wikipedia.

I've been waiting for one for years; none have come yet, so it got me thinking that maybe I can make myself have one. Confused? Let me clarify then.

I have created a list of everything I want to accomplish; I made it after viewing A Walk to Remember (duh). Viewing/being in an Indian summer is number sixty-one.

I have odd quirks; you could say I'm a nerd. I have the cool rectangular glasses though. So, people don't look at me like a complete loser. To my standards though, I'm pretty rockin'.

I'm a complete drama nerd, and extremely shy. I haven't had my hair down since I was seven, and I have this weird distaste of touching eyes. So obviously, contacts are out of the question. Thrift stores are the best places to buy clothes. No questions asked.

Don't give me that weird look! I'm serious. One man's trash, you know. My best friend Kelsi always goes thrifting with me.

Kelsi is like the sister to my soul. While I'm timid; she's outspoken. I'm shy; she's bursting with vivacity. I break my glasses; she always has tape.

I'm not afraid of embracing clichés; I actually love them more than riding a giraffe in winter.

I know, I'm bursting with cleverness/wit.

Hold your applause.

But really "Indian Summer or Bust!" I'm hoping something will hit me soon. I know it will; I hope.

**..:….:..**

"Sharpie!"

I looked up from locker rummaging, "What color am I today?"

"Lava."

"Ooo! Lava!" I jiggled like I was a flowing, booty burning natural disaster.

"Yes." Kelsi sighed, leaning against the lockers near mine, "Three more days."

"Just three?"

"Yes! Then we have our week long Thanksgiving break..."

"Principal Sorrino was really nice for doing that in the past years. Do you ever wonder why?"

"So he can have a long, relaxing week for a change." Kelsi smiled, "Anyways, what are your plans?"

"I'm still holding out for number sixty-one." I smiled longingly.

"Ah yes. Number sixty-one." She mimicked my stance, and smile. Her eyes followed mine's path.

"So you think it's in the upper science labs?"

I thwacked her arm, "No!" I sighed, going back to my locker rummaging.

"Oh look everyone! It's Ms. Social Inadequate and Lesbian Bulldyke."

I turned looking to Gabriella Montez, and her drones. She smiled, and cocked her head in a challenging manor.

"What happened to Ms. Awkward?"

She scoffed, "You're that too."

"Okay." I shrugged, and continued locker rummaging.

"Come on Sharpie, let us do lesbian/bulldyke things." Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Your nicknames are getting some real good wear and tear."

"Okay. How about Cuts Her Wrists for Attention?"

"Are you asking for a black eye?"

"Are you offering?" They did this weird stand-off.

I walked over to Gabriella, and pushed her shoulder hard enough so that she jumped back a bit. Kelsi and I linked arms, and walked down the hallway.

"That's right Poodle! Stick up for your girlfriend!"

"That's what friends do!" I called back.

**..:….:..**

"Does it bug you that she never gets your dog right?"

I shrugged. Kesli and I always wounded on my roof top after stressful days. Right out my window, there was a flat recess of tiles big enough for three bodies to sit or lay.

"Just keeps proving to me why I don't like rich boobs."

"...So you are a lesbo?"

I thwacked her again, laughing, "Not that kind of boob."

She just smiled, "I know. So..."

"Oh!" I continued on with what I was saying, "She just keeps proving her stupidity to me. Every day she thinks she's hurting me..."

"Ah yes." Kelsi nodded, "Your infallible weapon: Knowledge."

I nodded, "Yup."

"Hey Shar? Kels?"

I looked back through my window, seeing my twin Ryan at the doorway.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay." I smiled, "Joining?"

"I hear your Dad's cooking! Durr."

**..:….:..**

I sighed, tapping my pencil against my desk top. Mr. Neel, my history teacher, always gives us tests on the day before breaks.

French Revolution...Marie Antoinette...

Cake...

I clenched my ears as the bell rang; worse than Ryan's alarm clock going off. And that's hard to top.

"Ms. Evans?" I realized that everyone else had left. I felt my face heat as I turned in my test, and quickly left to the halls. I headed for my locker.

I opened it, and began my usual rummaging. Then I heard a tick _tap_ on the floor, and bent down to see what hit the ground.

"Bus tickets...?" The object was an opened envelope. There were two bus tickets, and a note:

_Bus leaves at ten thirty tomorrow,  
>Pick a friend and take a ride.<em>

"Oh my God..." I shoved it all back into the envelope, tucked that safely into my pocket, and basically sprinted to catch my bus.

**..:….:..**

"You're here, yay!" I hugged Kels, and the two of us walked to the kitchen.

"What was the urgency?" She asked while sitting on a stool by the breakfast bar. I placed the envelope on the bar counter, and slid it to her.

She took it, opened it, and read the note.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh come on! We always have adventures in the summer! It'll be like a pre-show. We leave tomorrow, and get back on the twenty-second."

She sighed, "The whole break...? And the ticket just says from Albuquerque to Kansas and back. No town name."

"Then." I shrugged and smiled, "We are going to Kansas."

"We're going to Kansas." She nodded, smiling with me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is Indian Summer<br>The official debut_**

**_Be kind-review!_**


	2. Day One, Arrival

**_This has never happened before; around midnight, after posting ch. 10 of I'll Point You to the Mirror, I felt so compelled to write for Indian Summer._**

**_Be happy. Seriously. This was a tad bit of a challenge; since a majority of this chapter was written as random conversations Sharpie and Kelsi have while on their bus ride._**

**_I realize that it would probably take more than a day for them to reach their destination, but! I don't care!_**

**_Live with it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: Day One, Arrival<strong>

"I'm on Petron, Tequila, I'm hooked on margaritas."

"Hey! You found Strawberry Daiquiri flavored?"

Kelsi tossed the tube of lip gloss at me; I smiled in eternal gratitude. It took me sooo long to get her to go into the store. Our bus stopped in some remote rest stop in Texas. We were going over the top of Texas, then through Oklahoma, and then up to Kansas.

I slicked some of the gloss on, "So underage worthy..." I puckered my lips.

Kelsi slapped a throw pillow in my face. When we left, she realized she forgot her pillow. So, halfway through the ride-she's all:

_"Hey."  
>"Yeah Kels?"<br>"Can I borrow your neck pillow thingy?"  
>"...No."<br>"...Why."  
>"I'm using it."<br>"Please?"  
>"No."<br>"Come on."  
>"Nope."<br>"Just for ten minutes."  
>"How is that going to help?"<br>"I'll get to go to sleep."  
>"I won't get it back."<br>"Please Sharpie."  
>"No."<br>"Fine."_

...

"...Just for five minutes. Please!"

Enter us driving into the rest area; she's impossible sometimes. Bur she's Kesli.

"Did you know that Wikipedia states that fashion designers go gaga over throw pillows?"

"Cool." Kelsi shrugged, "I'll make a fashion label, and call it Eternal Paradox."

I snorted, and looked out the window. The bus began rolling again.

"Am I too boring for you now?"

"Ummm..." I smacked my Strawberry Daiquiri lips, "Honesty?"

She whacked me with the pillow again.

**..:….:..**

I snorted awake, shifting my glasses so that I could see without killing myself. It was uber dark, and we were finally heading out of Texas. Oh my God! I had to go pee like three rest stops again! We passed all of them. Kelsi said I had to brave the toilet at the back of the bus. That was an experience I never wish to relive. Bleck.

"Sharpie." Kelsi called half awake.

"Color?"

"Midnight Orange."

"That's not possible."

"Eternal Paradox, my friend. We create nonsense."

"Why did you wake up?"

"You think too loud."

"What was I thinking about?"

"Apple Bread."

"..."

"Eternal-"

"Paradox." I cut her off, "Got it."

"Were you?"

"What?"

"Thinking about Apple Bread?"

I snorted, "No."

"Fiddle Faddle."

"Eternal Paradox?"

She laughed, "No. My mantra."

**..:….:..**

"Where are we now?"

I opened my eyes, and scraggled around the small seating area we had for my glasses. I finally found them in an overall pocket I was wearing. I put on my eyes, and looked around, "Judging by the vast, boring plains. I'd say somewhere in the south."

_Whack_, "Come on Sharpie."

"I rubbed my nose, "That pillow hit hurt that time."

"Sorry." She shrugged, "But seriously."

I watched random green signs pass above us. Well, we were on the expressway.

"Well Sharpie?"

"Ummm..." I tried looking at the city names that flew by on the green signs. We were going too fast for me to try to make anything out. I need Starbuck's ASAP. Eyes! Open!

A sign on the side of the road was posted. Kelsi and I looked at it as we passed. It had the picture of pigs eating bacon. Oh my God...

We both looked to each other.

"Eternal Paradox." We laughed.

"We're in Oklahoma."

"Why's that Sharpie?"

"I think it's the most paradox-like state we have to pass through."

"Reason?"

"Ask me when I care about visiting again."

"This summer." She smiled; I stuck out my tongue.

"Well." Kelsi said as she and I stood at the map in the rest stop, "According to this crappy looking map-we are currently twenty miles away from Questionmark Town, Kansas."

"What? Questionmark Town?"

"I have to call it something." Kelsi has an odd fascination with naming things that don't need to be named.

"Let's just get back to the bus."

**..:….:..**

I sighed heartily, dropping my bags on the dirt ground of the mystery town in Kansas. I can't believe it; we actually survived the whole bus ride over here.

I want to jump like a pony.  
>Okay; no applause for that one.<p>

Kelsi lugged her bags off the bus; tripping and falling to the ground in the proccess, "Great adventure...?"

I nodded, laughing while helping her up, "Starts now." We thought a camera pan of the town would follow us-if this were a film.

I cracked my knuckles while sitting on my bed. We found a small Motel 6 in town, and lunged for the best room available. It's not much, but at least it's something right?

Kelsi blew out a sigh, collapsing onto her bed, "Now...to sleep for the next days."

I laughed, "Yeah-no. Tomorrow starts it."

"What?"

"My Indian summer."

"Eternal Paradox." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, throwing a pillow at her, "I don't mind loving paradoxes."

"Is that the right form of the word to use?"

"...Don't know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well this is it for this installment. And now that they're there. The real story can begin! :D<em>**

**_Be kind.  
>Review!<em>**


	3. Day Two, Learning

**_This is sort of sad. I don't have a whole lot of reviews for this story, and I'm considering halting it. Possibly getting rid of it._**

**_I know right? Who does that? Uh...me. Considering that there are a lot of people who've alerted this story. But no reviews from you. Thank you for taking time to read this! Truly! but I really wanna hear what you think of it. Cause reviews really drive me to write. Alerting, but no reviews are like a slap to the face._**

**_So yeah. Please review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: Day Two, Learning<strong>

"Wake up Knobby Knees! I didn't travel a kajilliondy miles so you're the one sleeping."

"I need my eyes..." I moaned, rolling over to the side of my bed by the nightstand. My hand crept all around my side of the stand.

"Where are they?"

"On my head." I heard the smile in her voice.

"Kelsi. Please?"

"Oh kay..." She handed them to me.

I put them on and smiled, "Now. Let's go exploring."

Questionmark Town isn't that bad. It's a nicely sized place that is filled with cool looking buildings. Cool looking buildings and funky personalities. I'm starting to get why those tickets ended up in my locker.

"So." Kelsi grabbed my attention, "What now?"

I shrugged. We were currently down one of the various dirt paths in the town; it was very sunny and worm for mid-November. Currently, a Farmer's Market was put up on our street.

"Browse?" Kelsi just shrugged at my response. Since this isn't like New York or L.A., we need to find things to do that'll keep us entertained. I can already sense that Kels was getting a little bored. She's not talking.

Everything was in this market. Like seriously. Every crop, farming tool, and miscellaneous goodies. I stalked the stalls for chocolate. One of my many addictions.

"It's such a shame."  
>"Oh completely May. Why I heard about it from baby Mandy just yesterday! My heart goes out to them."<p>

I stumbled upon this conversation while browsing through squashes. I made myself look as though these squashes were my life.

May, the owner of the stall, heaved a sigh, "You just tell 'em I'll be over real soon?"

The customer nodded, "Oh 'course. You're like a second mama to those kids." The customer left.

May smiled, "Can I help ya?"

I let out a meep, and gazed up, "Uh..."

"Squashes? Ya like 'em I see. Else you wouldn't 'ave been so intent on 'em!" She started laughing heartily.

My eyes went back down, "Just...browsing."

"Well alright." She moved on to another person who came up. I walked away, and found Kelsi mousing in a stall of knitted blankets.

"I don't know...I really like the mauve color...hey!"

I linked arms with her and drove her away from the stall, "I need to talk to you."

"Is it so important that you dragged me away from mauve?"

I nodded, "Apparently, something's going on with some family."

She gave me the 'Wooow...' look, "That's it? No name. No...?"

"Their daughter's name is Mandy."

Kelsi sighed and shook her head, "Let's go get some grub."

I nodded, and led the way. Something caught Kelsi's eye though; she grabbed a newspaper sitting on a stall counter. We searched for a restaurant.

**..:….:..**

We found a diner down Main Street, and were currently waiting for our breakfasts. Kelsi: Eggs Benedict. Me: Mickey Mouse chocolate chip Pancakes.

"Do you think it'd be too weird to go around asking for a girl named Mandy?"

Kesli nodded. Our food came; the waitress gave me an odd stare before moving on to her next table.

"What was that?"

Kelsi shrugged. The newspaper she evidently stole was to her left on the table; she was skimming.

"Have you heard Katie?" I spied the waitress who gave me the strange glace walked up to Katie at the counter, "May said she saw her." Katie gave her a disbelieving look, "Yeah. She was at the Farmer's Market. D'ya think it's smart of her to come 'round here? After what she did 'n' all."

Katie shrugged, "May's the Big Mama of this town. If she hasn't given her a piece of her mind...she must be okay."

"But mmm that Troy-boy." The waitress sighed in a sensual fashion, "I wish he'd help out 'round here. You know...liftin' things..."

Katie shook her head laughing, "I think he's smart enough to stay away from you Cosette. He knows you get around...and around." She giggled.

Cosette scoffed, "I am a respectable girl." She gave a cheap-equse smile, "I don't give it away to just any boy."

"Just every." I like Katie.

Cosette walked away fuming. I began wondering if I'll meet this Troy. Kelsi was picking at her Benedict, still skimming.

"Anything interesting?"

Kelsi caught my eye, nodding. We paid, left a shabby tip for Ms. Cosette, and she pulled me back to the motel. She stated this conversation needed to be finished in private.

Okay...

**..:….:..**

"What?" I looked to her while sitting on my bed, "What's so important that-"

Kelsi slapped the newspaper on my leg. Ow, "Look."

I began reading the main article, "Local Family Loses Their Son...Nathaniel Bolton...So?"

"Keep reading."

"The family must feel devastated because only a few years prior: younger twin Stephanie Bolton had left the family to pursue an acting career." I looked at an accompanying photo, "Whoa..."

Kelsi nodded, "Her eyes are lighter, she's a brunette, her nose is a little bit crooked, but..."

"She looks just like me."

"Uh chya." Kelsi nodded, "And when those two waitresses were talking, they were probably thinking you were Steph."

I sighed, "Well. This trip's finally getting interesting."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Be kind.<br>Review.  
>Fer cereal.<em>**


	4. Day Three, Becoming

**_Hello all! Thank you a kajillion times over for reviewing._**

**_Now…DO IT AGAIN! :D_**

**_It wasn't that hard, now was it? You want to see how this story turns out? Then you best hit that review button like YOUR LIFE depended on it._**

**_I have decided to make this story 8 Chapters long. Yes! Only 8! Why? The intro (ha durr) and the seven days chronicling Kels & Shar's adventure. 4 chapters leeeeeeft!_**

**_Much love._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4: Day Three, Becoming<strong>

"Well." I looked up to Kelsi, "I think I have a plan." We were in the diner again, "I think I should be Steph."

She was currently speechless-spitting her milkshake onto my clothes.

"What?" I said while wiping off her spit-take.

"Uh…fer cereal?"

"Ooo! Cap'n Crunch?"

She gave me a look, "You know what I mean."

I shrugged, "Why not? I mean, they just lost their son. I think their spirits will definitely rise. They haven't seen Steph for years."

She still didn't seem convinced.

"I'll just...pretend to be her for the rest of the week we're here! It'll make them…happy?"

"Then they realize that you're not her?"

"Who says they won't?"

"I don't know. Say, she comes back or something."

I looked to her with pleading eyes.

Kelsi sighed, "Okay…you have a really odd sense of helping people, you know that?"

**..:….:..**

I think what I'm doing is just. I mean, maybe it's a little off. But who's on these days anyway? I mean., everyone in town has been buzzing. They've mistaken me as Steph; I might as well milk it for what it's worth.

It took me a while, but after hanging around the local super market, a local who recognized me as Steph have me the address I needed.

It was pretty far-even past Mango Street. Earlier, Kelsi and I went exploring, and thought Mango Street was like the last street in the town. Ever. Basically: my feet really hurt right now.

The home itself was quaint, and after spying it I noticed they also take care of a farm. The house itself looked particularly empty. I walked up the stone stairwell, and looked into the lace curtained windows. I didn't see anyone.

It was then I was thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I left the doorway, and down the stairwell, thought of a clever way to tell Kelsi that this wasn't a good plan. I almost made it off the property completely until hearing:

"Steph?" I turned; seeing a bright blue eyed, shaggy brunette haired God. I think I've died, and this was God's reward to me.

"You're back?" Back to reality Sharpie! You're Steph as of now.

"Yeah." I smiled, For a little while at least."

He looked into my eyes, "All that city smog dull out your eyes?" His accent was just southern enough to make you melt; along with the rest of him, of course, "How long you stayin'?"

"…Till the twenty-second."

He sighed over dramatically, flinging his arms in the air, "Only that long? I wantcha to stay longer Stephie. Please?"

I gave him a wince-like look, "I can't. Please don't be mad; it took all I had to escape back here."

He hugged me tight, "Well. At least you're here. That's what matters."

…His arms are amazing!, "Yeah. I'm home."

"Come on." He took my hand, smiling, "Ma and Mandy are in the barn. They'll love to see ya." We started to run.

Once we reached the entrance, he had a giddy grin on his face, "Kay. Wait here." He entered.

"Ma!" I heard from the inside, "Mandy!"

"What is it, baby?"

"I have a surprise."

His Mom laughed, "What? Is Dad back from his trip to Topeka?"

I took this as my cue to enter the barn. "My" mother looked to me; her eyes welling up.

"Stephanie?" She hugged me, "Stephanie Autumn!"

"Hey Mom."

"Steph!" Mandy hugged me as soon as "Mom" finished. She then held out her hand; this proceeded to a secret handshake I completely faked my way through.

"You totally bombed Stephie…"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while." I smiled, tapping her nose, and praying I was pulling this all off.

She smiled, "What happened to your eyes?"

"I have mood ring eyes, Mandy."

"Whoa! I'm jealous."

"Mom" looked to me, "Did something' happen that you needed glasses too?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"On the set of your show, right?" The God saved me; I nodded.

"Freak accident. Bunch of glass everywhere, scratched my cornea or something, now I need them or else I'm basically blind." I smiled, laughing nervously and lightly.

"Mom" smiled, hugging me, "I'm just happy you're home."

"Well…I'm actually her with a friend of mine. We're staying in the Motel in the busier part of town and-"

"Nonsense." "Mom" smiled, "Troy'll make up the spare beds on the barn's loft."

His name's Troy…, "O-Okay. Let me just go get her."

"I'll come with ya. Help ya with your bags 'n' stuff." When he smiled; I died. I just…smile again, Troy!, "Mandy, can you make the beds?"

"Uh huh." She was already halfway up the loft's stairwell.

"Yeah sure, Troy…"

**..:….:..**

"Oh my God!" Kelsi whispered as we headed back to the Bolton's home, "You nabbed us heaven compared to that dingy motel!"

I shrugged as Troy led us up to the barn's loft; the stairwell itself not that far away from my "reunion" spot.

"Alright ladies." He smiled, "The blue spread must be your's Kelsi. Looks like Mandy set up your old spread Steph."

I sat down on my bed; my hand feeling the stitches of the blanket.

"Steph and I made that back in the sixth grade." Troy was telling Kelsi, "Steph always wanted to make things. Like one time, when our Daddy wanted to build a new coop for the chickens. Steph was the first person he heard back from." He laughed, "'Member?" He looked to me.

I nodded, "Yeah. And then, I accidentally hammered his hand when he held my nail for me." We both started to laugh. Kelsi gave me an odd stare.

"Alright." Troy smiled, "I'll let you two freshen up; dinner's gonna be ready in a few."

Once he was completely out of the barn, Kelsi gave me an accusing look.

"What was that?"

I shrugged, "I was going off of blind faith."

"Well you best thank the Cosmos. What if you got it wrong? We would've been screwed."

I shrugged, feeling the blanket again, "Maybe I was tapping into their memories." Kelsi laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you sullenxgirl for the intro :D<em>**

**_I beat my time cuts score! _**

**_Happy Thanksgiving all!  
>Get fat and all that jazz.<em>**

**_Review!_**


	5. Day Four, Grasping

**_So. Now that we're in Questionmark Town, Kansas. Our southern butt Troy has been introduced, we can get into the plot. And what a DOOZY it is! Just wait-you thought this was original in and of itself. Hahahahahaha. ;D_**

**_So yes. I worked very hard for you all; please review.  
>P.S-It's like 13 pages; I usually write out 8. Yeah. LOVE IT OR DIE.<em>**

**_ALSO: This is important. I'm sort of in the verge of something new. But I won't release it till I finish Indian Summer & I'll Point You to the Mirror. For real this time! I don't have a trailer yet-so be patient. :D_**

**_ALSO ALSO: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof belongs to Tennessee Williams. I suggest you read it. It's pretty amazing._**

**_But yeah. Here's what you want._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5: Day Four, Grasping<strong>

"Steph! Kelsi!"

I breathed deep, my eyes slanting open, "Wha-where...?"

"You're at home. 'Memer?"

Oh right. Oh...okay. Indian Summer in Kansas...everyone mistakes me for Stephanie Bolton, okay! I wasn't dreaming for the past two days.

"Yeah..." I sat up in my bed, "Where are you?" I felt my glasses being put on for me. Troy was right in front of me.

"Oh. Hi." I smiled.

"Hi."

"So..."

"Yeah?"

I looked at him, "Consider me a blank book, Troy. I don't remember a thing."

"One year away, and you've forgottin it all?"

I shrugged, "I felt a reason to shake something off. I don't know..."

"Alright then. It's six, happy early mornin'."

"Shut up! Please..." Our heads turned to see a sleep jacked Kelsi open her eyes, "I planned on sleeping till seven."

"What's an hour?" Troy asked.

"She means in the PM."

Kelsi moaned, and rolled over. Troy and I laughed.

**..:….:..**

"So what exactly is done at six AM?"

Troy shrugged while we made our way into town, "I get up a hour earlier, tend to the animals, and crops and such."

"I see. I think recently, the earliest I've gotten up was to go to a rehearsal."

"Rehearsal? Tell me about it?"

Oh! Shoot me in the leg! I can't tell Sharpay stories! I took a big, deep inner breath, and decided to try to use my drama knowledge to my advantage. I've been in a lot of plays, so maybe he'll buy iy if Steph did some stage acting.

"Well once I was in a rendition of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof-"

"Oh I loved reading that play for my summer drama class!"

"You took a drama class over the summer?"

"You inspire me Steph." Troy shyly shrugged, "Anyway, what about Cat on a Hot Tin Roof? Tell me you were Margaret."

"I was Margaret."

"Oh, you're kiddin'!"

"No. I was. Anyway, our director called the guy who played Brick and me at like seven in the morning. He wasn't fond of the scene where Brick throws his crutch at Margaret-apparently he and I weren't "authentic" enough." I quoted authentic with my hands; the two of us laughed.

"You would be great at Margaret. So passionate at whatchu know."

I shrugged, "Maybe. How are those animals?"

"Key Lime misses ya."

"Key Lime?"

"You done forgot your own horse Stephie?" He laughed, "I suppose your ridin' skills are dulled, too?"

I meekly nodded.

"Wow. You forget a lot over a course a one year."

I shrugged, "I know. My memory has been very sucky recently. The pressures of Broadway and Manhattan shoving their lifestyle down your throat..."

"I can imagine." Troy sighed as a slight breeze blew across us. It was eight in the morning; I guess if you walk slow, it takes two hours from the Bolton's house to get here. I watched the rind rustle the brunette locks of Troy's hair. I watched my bangs slap into my eyes-even his hair is Godly.

Steph mode, Steph mode, Steph mode! I followed Troy into town; he led me to the diner Kels and I have occupied more than twice.

"Hey Troysie!" I could see him inwardly groan as Cosette came up to greet us,"I'll have a table for you and...her ready in a jiff." She dropped the 'her' like an atomic before leaving the entryway.

"She has some major beef with me, huh?"

"Well, she never did like how pretty you were."

He thinks I'm pretty! _He thinks Steph's pretty!  
><em>Right. Right, I'm Steph. Steph, Steph, Steph.

"You look good with blonde hair by the way."

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"What's it for?"

"Rebellion!" I shrugged, giggling, "I got bored with brunette. But you need to keep it though."

"Right this way." Cosette smiled like an seductress way outdated-stealing glances at Troy's butt. She lead us to a booth, "You always loved to sit here togetha. Have a nice breakfast." She purposely bumped my shoulder as if I were in her way. I thought of Gabriella at that moment. Some personalities never leave your path.

"She's not even that bad looking." I sighed, "That's ridiculous."

"Cosette never was the meek type. She likes to keep her beef till it's charred."

I nodded in agreement while we both took our seats. I'm guessing that Cosette and Katie switch roles at work since Katie's coming up to our booth with a pad and pencil in hand.

"I can't believe it. I thought Cosette was just spoutin' her mouth. Steph's back!"

Troy grinned, "Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure you don't remember be." Katie turned to me, "But I'm Katie, don't look so surprised! We were friends back in the seventh grade, but then my Daddy got a job in Salt Lake City. We came back a couple months ago. Daddy missed the air of this town...me too."

"Well." I smiled, "It's nice re-meeting you."

"Yeah, you two." She smiled, "What can I getchya?"

**..:….:..**

"So remind me about this whole junior high ordeal?" I decided to wait until Katie got off work at noon. Troy left after breakfast; he said he needed to help Mandy and "Ma" with some chores.

"Well. Back in the seventh grade-you and I shared a buncha classes. I actually remember when...this one time in English class. Our teacher was really rattin' on us cause we didn't have any opinion on a staory we were readin'. Then the next day, we teamed up to write a four page paper about the book. When we turned it in, M. Lecher all but jumped outta his chair! We aced it." She laughed," 'Member?"

I nodded, giggling along, "Yeah." Steph must've been pretty smart.

"So this nice? Coming back I mean?"

I shrugged, "Sort of? Ummm...I don't know...?"

"I mean...considering what you did in all."

"What I...did?"

Katie nodded, "Uh huh. I can't believe it fully though. You never struck me as one ta run."

"Yeah...right." I shrugged, and vaguely stared ahead of me. I can't wait to reach "home".

...What Steph did?

**..:….:..**

"Hey Steph." Troy called. Katie and I parted ways at Mango Street; I finally made it home.

"Hey." I smiled while heading to the kitchen. Here's a layout of the house: as soon as you walked in it branches off. There are stairs to the second floor if you go straight, left is to the living room, right leads to a small open study. Right and down a hall leads to the door to the basement on its left side, and ends in the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen is the family room, and after the kitchen merges into a hallway leading to the laundry room to its right.

"Little Stephanie Autumn!" The lady from the farmer's market, May, got up from her spot at the kitchen table. She was an old-ish woman who obviously loves to farm-and eat it too.

Her graying roots were choking my face as she gave me a big hug, "How're you? It's been too long."

"Right." I've never felt more confused in my life. Ever, "Good to see you."

"Ma" smiled from her spot at the table, "Baby, May needs ta talk to ya."

"Do you mind if I quickly freshen up a bit? I'll be back in a sec."

"Sure." May gave me a smile I'm scared to interprete.

"I escaped to the barn.

"Who is the mad woman?" I asked as Kelsi helped me change into a non-grubby item. I recently bought a paint splashed white sundress at Goodwill; I think it's not grubby enough.

"Her name is May Whitewater." Kelsi said while trying the two straps of fabric around the back of my neck-so the dress basically stays on my body, "She's the runner of the town. Big Sister...or Big Mama as everyone calls her."

"What. Like...mayor: I-love-visiting-my-inhibitors runner?"

"The eyes and ears of the town. She knows everything, and apparently is always involved with everything that goes on here. Everything."

"Weird." I shrugged, then slipped my feet into my white canvas shoes, "Okay. Going back."

"Be careful Sharpie. Mandy says she only comes by when something is not "sitting well" with her."

**..:….:..**

"You look nice." May smiled as I re-entered the house through the back door in the family room. There was a half-wall with a window shape in the middle of it in between the family room, and kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Ma" looked to me, she was now helping Troy with dinner I'm guessing, "May needs to talk to ya 'bout some things." She had a melancholy look in her eyes.

May gave me that smile again, and I felt my stomach churn, "Sure." She met me halfway through the family room, and we went outside.

"Okay little Miss, I have some things to say to ya."

I looked at her, "Concerning?"

"Oh don't play that game." Her whole persona just became the most vicious panther in the jungle-ever, "A year isn't that long." I watched the venom drip from her mouth.

"Ummm..."

"I think of our town as a family. But no one mingles without my consent. Especially if that person is ya own family!" She had a distasteful scorn across her face, "Ya should be happy I haven't kicked ya sad butt out yet."

"What!"

"You! Macking your lips with your own twin!"

Oh my...,"Yeah...I don't have plans for another advancement. I just miss home."

"So long as you don't, and you don't spill your tramp-mouth about why you left. You can stay."

"Okay. Promise."

"Good."

...I have to become Nancy Drew as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoaness to the max! I hope no one discontinues this story-I'm sorry if incest is a "taboo" topic.<br>But I enjoy reading/writing/discussing controversial topics. This'll only get better.  
>And there won't be any real incest-just it being spoken. Promise. ;D<em>**

**_Review if you want to see some Nancy Drew going on.  
>Do it.<em>**


	6. Day Five, Journaling

**_Oh dear, life is getting crazy recently, and as if that's not enough, I am falling into a writing shlump. It's quite sad. Thank Demi Lovato for her music ability to help me break through to this very difficult to write chapter. :D_**

**_Can you BELIEVE IT? 2 more chapters, then it's GOODBYE to this Indian Summer. :(_**

**_But fret not-if you've been to my profile as of late, I have written in the Upcoming Stories/Ideas section about Scamming Cynthia [the mystery work]. I'm currently in the writing process and will probably post that sometime in 2010 if/when I finish I'll Point You to the Mirror then_**.

**_But yeah. Enjoy. =D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6: Day Five, Journaling<strong>

I hacked up a lung while Kels and I scraped through the attic. I asked Mandy what happened to 'my' old things; she said the first place to check would be the attic.

Dude I'm gonna die of dustikitus."

"Dustikitus?" I snorted, "Can't you be a little more creative?"

"If I wasn't suffocating from mothballs."

I sighed, "You're ridiculous. I'm gonna go check the left side, you stay here." I began moving, "Mandy said to look for a red trunk."

"Gotcha."

We searched.

"Yo. Freaky Comando." It felt like...ever before we spoke again, "Red trunk sighted."

I walk-jogged over, "Did you open it?"

"Thought I'd leave it to you."

I knelt down next to the trunk, unclamped the two side clamps, and flipped it open.

"Oh-Oh-Oh God!" Kelsi started coughing out the wazoo, "I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Hold the phone Drama Queen." I yelled over her, "It's time to search."

"Alright Nancy Drew. Do your thing; I'll play the stupid assistant who knows nothing."

I searched the trunk-a lot of old photos and memorabilia. Hmmm...that journal looks peculiar...

"Ha! Found something."

Kelsi sat down next to me, "What?"

I opened up the leather bound book,"A journal of hers I'm guessing." I read a little, "It was the year of Steph's incest scandal."

"Read on Nancy. What's it say?"

I gave her a look, and read to her.

_August 3rd, 2007_

_I think about things a lot. I tihnk about Dad and Ma and how happy they've been. I wonder what that kinda happiness is. I've been so lost about what my life should be. I'm into actin' a lot, and I really wanna travel to New York. Shed my skin, and forget this place ya know? I need ta get outta here. I'm sicka bein' here._

_BUt I don't think I could leave everyone here though. Mandy might kill me; she looks up ta me, and I know it. Katie said in her letters that she'd be comin' back here next year. I don't want ta leave and not come back, but...that's a long time. May's been gettin' on me too. I tihnk she can tell that I'm...different. I don't like it when she talks to me; I know there's something off in her. Everyone says she "runs the town", but I think she's a coward that needs to control to feel secure. It's like...I don't know. She's a psycho path._

_All I do know is that I need to leave, but I can't I'm just too confused.  
>Steph<em>

I looked up to Kelsi; she shrugged and closed the trunk. We both got up, and left the attic.

**..:….:..**

"So. What did all those letters went sent say?"

Katie gave me an odd look, "Ya don't remember?" We were walking down cut-in paths through the Bolton's rows of crops.

"A year's a long time ago." I sighed a little.

She gave me a smug look, "Well. You were so...questioning. Like you were completely lost last year. Your lettas were so...strange and confusin'. You were seemingly lost I think."

"Really..."

She nodded, "Yeah. You just seemed so scared of somethin' you couldn't describe. It was like you were afraid of somethin' so big, and more intimidatin' than what you were goin' through."

I nodded, "What's your thoughts?"

"I think it's 'causea what happened with Troy. Why didja kiss him?"

I shrugged; we continued to walk.

**..:….:..**

_November 6th, 2007_

_I'm scared. Mama and Dad think that I'm foolish if I want a dream like mine. I want New York more than anything I think. Ever. Mandy just smiles, and says I'm good at anything when it comes to the stage. She's the smartest ten year old I know, so I think she's right. Troy...he's sad that he's losing a part of himself (since we're twins and such), but I think he'll be okay._

_I don't like being around him all that much though. I think there's something going on between us that I can't explain. It's like this other-worldly energy that is more powerful 'n May herself. It's strange and sorta scary. I don't know what to think of it; though I think I want to embrace it a little more. I think that this'll take me to a place that'll make me brave enough. Brave enough to...become the person I wanna be. Maybe that doesn't make much sense, but I'm gonna go with it 'n see what could happen. I'm sure scared, but I want to fall into this path. It seems good.  
>Steph<em>

**..:….:..**

I sighed; staring out at the horizon from the outdoor swing bench chained to the top of the back roof. I had my finger holding my place in Pride & Prejudice, but I didn't have the urge to read about Elizabeth and Darcy. I really want to leave...

I don't know if I can handle this anymore. I don't know why I got those tickets in my locker, and I don't know why I can handle "Ma", Mandy, and Troy thinking I'm Steph. I just...I can't...

"Hey Steph."

I looked to Troy, a pleasant smile was spread on his lips. He sat down next to me, "Hey, whatcha readin'?"

I held up my Barnes & Noble copy, "The best love story. Ever."

He nodded, "Read it last year in AP English. Good book." I nodded, and faked reading some pages.

"So..."

I looked up to him, "Yeah?"

"About what happened last year..."

"Ummm..."

He sighed, "I think...that I'm sorta glad it happened."

"Why?"

"So I know fer a fact that I didn't have feelins fer ya!" He ruffled my hair, "We had weird vibes 'tween us back then. I like how we are now. Jus you 'n' me. Twinsies."

I nodded, "Yeah." I wish I was Sharpay right now, not Steph. He doesn't love Steph, but Sharpay...does.

"So." Hes smiled, "Read me some of the book aloud. You were good at that." I smiled, and opened to my page.

**..:….:..**

_November 22nd, 2007_

_I have my bags packed, and I'm taking this bus to Manhattan. One way ticket. I kissed Troy on our swing bench today, and I've never felt so many emotions stir through me. I think I'm...I've never..._

_It's so strange. I never thought that simply pressing my lips to his would bring so much clarity. I need to go; unharbor my feelings, and return when I've no feelings for him-other than twinsie sibling love. May's so pissed, I think she's gonna blow a vein in her head or neck. Well, she can lie in her sheet stained bed. I know what she does to "control", and she's even dirtier than me. She'll just never admit it to anymore; that's why she's so eager for me to leave._

_Something tells me we would've got passed the whole "kissing Troy" thing. Since I did some spy work, I know who she is. And she can't wait to get rid of me.  
>Steph<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I worked hard for you.<br>Review.  
>:D<em>**


	7. Day Six, Piecing

**_Hello fanfiction world!  
>So Sorry I haven't updated this story since, a while in fanfic time. I wrote about half of this chapter, then literally wrote myself into a corner. Then fixed it! :D<em>**

**_Yayness. So yeah, this is the shiznat. Just sayin._**

**_I have a poem in this chapter-duh it's by yours truly. =D_**

**_Enjoy!  
>:B<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7: Day Six, Piecing<strong>

Everything around me has become extremely awkward. Oh my God, May? Freaksville! I would know, I'm the mayor there.

"What exactly do you think you can accomplish?" Kelsi questioned, she and I were on the porch swing.

"I don't know, but isn't there something in the world called forgiveness?"

"Point?"

"Yeah she did a freaky, taboo thing." I shrugged, "But there was no sex, no substantial relationship. Just a kiss."

"But." Kelsi loves to argue, "What if she had stayed?"

"That's just it, she didn't. So doesn't she get points for that?"

She shrugged, "I guess, but still..."

"Judging others sucks, we should know."

**..:….:..**

"So are ya excited?" Katie smiled at me from the cashier's spot by the bar.

I was sitting on a stool completely oblivious, "For?"

"Aw come on!" Katie laughed, then stopped when realizing I wasn't laughing along, "The...Harvest Festival. When all of us gather for the success on our stock? Man, Troy wasn't kiddin' about you forgettin!"

"Ummm...yeah. Sorry."

"No worries." She smiled, "It's tonight! Troy's excited. I heard he's plannin' a skit fer the entertainment part of the festival."

"Really? Wow." Tonight? Honestly! Why didn't I see a flier or something...?

"Don't seem to excited?" Katie gave me a look.

"I just had a rough night sleeping."

"Well since you moved back, I wouldn't be surprised on failed attempts." Cosette barged into the 'employee' side of the bar from the back.

"Failed attempts?" I looked to her.

"Oh don't think we don't know Ms. Stephanie." She gave me a malicious glare that reminded me of May. Come to think of it, she kind of resembles May. They both have a fat face...

"Know what Cosette?"

"You're tryin' to rope Troy inta goin' back with you." She still sported that glare, "I heard it from my Mama herself. After she visited ya'll," Fat face confirmed, "She told me that that's all ya wanted. How dare you!"

"What." I laughed, "You think that he'd date a little tramp like you, Cosette? Here's two bits of information your mother left out: One, she did all the accusing and ended up in dead water. I'd never do that to Troy. And two, Troy has enough common sense to realize your fake actions make you as ugly as you inheriting not only your mother's face, but obviously her conniving nature."

She was slack-jawed, "Well-Ma's gonna run you outta town. She will-"

"She can't."

"What do ya mean?" She gave me a challenging look.

"You should know." I looked at her with as much of a challenge, "I know something she doesn't want me to tell."

Even though I had no idea what it was, Cosette obviously thought I did. She sounded afraid, "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Give me a reason, and I will."

She tritely "hmmph"ed, and left the bar.

**..:….:..**

"Hey Steph!"

I turned from walking, spotting Troy a little while down the road. When he finally caught up, he sported a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"May thinks itsa good idea for ya to talk about what happened last year at the Harvest Festival."

Are you kidding me! Oh...Nerrgh!

"Sounds great." I strained my lips into a smile.

"Yeah, I think it'd be good." He shrugged, "Do you think it'd be good?"

"I'm not too sure." I shrugged back, "Taboo-ness, and all."

He sighed, "I just want it to be over ya know? I'm tireda seen' May look at ya like ya don't matter." He enveloped me into a bear hug, "Ya do matter. To Dad, Ma, Mandy, Katie, yer friend Kelsi, and me."

"Even after what I did?" I asked as I felt his chin rest on my shoulder.

"No matter what, we're twins. You're the missin' part of me." He sighed dramatically, "And all that mushy relationship stuff."

We both laughed, and I realized that he was okay with what happened between him and Steph.

"I can't believe yer leavin' tomorrow." We both stared at the sky.

"Yeah, sorry for being such a tease." I smiled; we laughed again.

It was good laughter; the kind that twins should share.

**..:….:..**

I've been researching on Steph's life like a madwoman. I ransacked that red trunk at least sixteen times, and had extensive conversations with "Mom", Mandy, Troy, and Katie. I've tried putting together this entire puzzle since I first got here, and definitely had a breakdown with Kels in the barn. I have no idea what I'm going to do tonight. The festival starts at seven; I have an hour till it starts. It goes until...whenever? Ugh...

I'm the last to go on in the entertainment portion of the night. The skit is first, then about ten different people sing, and then I close with "talking" about what happened to "me". I'm dead, I am so...dead.

I talked with Kelsi for a long time today, and somehow I compiled a poem with her much-needed help. Maybe May will enjoy the artistic setup, and leave me alone till tomorrow? Pleasepleaseplease...

I cleared my throat, "U-Ummm..." I stared out to the crowd of faces from the Festival's stage. Somehow, all of the acts before me finished quicker than I had anticipated, "May has asked me to talk about what happened last year, and the whole ordeal. I couldn't think of how to put it into a sort of speech-equse format, so I wrote a poem. It's called Unsafe." I thought to myself that if there was any possibility that Steph and I shared a brain, now would be a good time to take over!

I took a breath.

_I watched the dark clouds  
>tumble into view while thinking<br>that I, somehow, could stop the  
>impeding rain. I wished that<br>things could've somehow ended  
>better. No bruised fingers, twisted<br>lips to form disdain, or malice  
>forming in our eyes.<br>I thought foolishly._

_I thought anger could solve  
>impeding darkness. I thought<br>sadness could solve impeding  
>darkness. I thought breaking<br>apart could solve impeding darkness.  
>I never thought it could just be me.<br>Myself-one person, one chance to  
>say the 'I'm sorry' everyone wants to<br>dance around. Well, I am._

_I don't think forgiveness will  
>satisfy you. You'll look at me, and<br>wonder why you thought forgiving  
>would make things better. You only<br>seem to think things are worse.  
>Knowing I-me, I'm here. I'm back.<br>So you spread your disease you've  
>labeled as 'Me'. I know I've done some<br>things I'm not proud of. But you,  
>you're not a saint yourself.<em>

_All the little horses; the ones  
>that I were promised. You tore them<br>away from me. But I don't want  
>this to come across as self-pity.<br>Though breaking apart didn't help  
>the darkness, by doing it I saw that<br>I, me, could stop it.  
>Now, I need to ask you;<br>Have you stopped yours?_

I looked out to the crowd; I purposely tried to delude the whole situation. Since I'm not Steph, I can't tell her story. But I know I tried. It was silent for a long time, but slowly people began clapping. It was the kind of clapping that happens when you've touched the audience in some way.

"How could ya'll be clappin' for this senseless bitch!" I watched faces turn; I looked beyond the bright lights to see an outraged May.

"How could you say somethin' like that May?" Katie cut in, "That was beautiful!"

"That was a whole load a bullshit that's what it was!" She hobbled up onto the stage, "Get out of here! You mangled hussy! You senseless, incestuous whore!"

"On what grounds!" I heard Kelsi call from the crowd.

"On the grounds that my dear Cosette caught the two huggin' all close-like while walkin' home. Then kissed." She stared at me in a challenge, "You little, sinful bitch!"

"That's not what happened." I saw a grinning Cosette from the crowd, "What do you know about acceptance! You're no saint at all; you're just as damned as I am." I mentally read through the journal entries that were left behind by Steph in my mind. Of course...,"How about it-feeling Lucky?"

She struck me with such force, I thudded onto the stage, "You...!" She looked angered, running out of swear words to say,"Who would listen to your tramp mouth anyway!"

"I think I would." I saw a flash of crimson, and a girl stepped onto the stage. The crowd gasped.

I looked up; we shared the same face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:D<br>To be concluded in the next chapter! =]  
>Review!<br>:B_**


	8. Day Seven, Goodbyes

**_Alright ya'll! This the final chapter of Indian Summer.  
>Enlightment struck me as I finally found the notebook I was writing this story in, and i finished this chapter in under an hour; Yay me.<br>It was a nice journey, even though I only know of two people who still read this. x.x Reviews would be awesome, please do it!  
>I love you all that stuck with this one from the start!<em>**

**_:B_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8: Day Seven, Goodbyes<strong>

There was an aura of 'Uh...' around the stage. May looked from me to Step, and clenched her fists in rage.

"So, lemme guess. The real hussie put you up to this?"

I looked to May, and shrugged, "Oh, my name's Sharpay Evens by the way." I waved to the crowd, "I..."

"No, she was completely innocent in this May. But I'm tired of feeling inferior to you." Steph stepped closer towards, and where a mic was conveniently placed. I spotted Katie sneaking off stage left.

"So!" Steph grabbed the mic, "Who wants to hear a secret!" She eyed May.

May looked like a tomato...a very angry tomato, "You tell 'em, and-!"

"And what? We actually feel like a community again!" Steph looked out to the crowd, "You know, since the mayor picked you up in Las Vegas, this place has never been the same."

The crowd gasped.

"What a plot twist." Kelsi yelled in the awkward silence; I cracked a giggle or two.

Steph laughed, "Thanks Kelsi." She looked to May, "Anyway, the local paper in Las Vegas, Nevada had been circulating the smae headline for three straight years. Where is Lucky Amster, World Famous Showgirl? Do you know, May?"

May's fists were so clenched, her fingers were white; I wonder when she'll start drawing blood from her palms.

"Well I do; November 27th, 2007: I'm walking over to Mayor Daily's home to possibly try and grovel to stay in my own home. When I get to the front porch, I hear Daily and May arguing about something pineal since May blows everything out of proportion. He starts calling her Lucky, and repeatedly yells in anger that he shouldn't have taken that slut all the way here from Nevada." Steph's fingers danced down the mic as she turned to face May, "I guess Lucky was more than a showgirl now, wasn't she?"

"You know nothin'! You don't know about what my life was prior, or how you initially wrecked it to begin with!" May screeched in her own defense.

"I know that you're a hypocrite. I mean, I get that incest is a really taboo thing. But it's not like Troy and I had sex; it was a naive, innocent little thing. But you go around sleeping with every available guy to pay for whatever it is you need. Then you run into Daily, and figure, "A nice, naive guy. I'll sleep with him to get what I want" right? And then you grow up, gain two hundred pounds, marry him, and start preaching about how pure and modest this how has to be-completely disregarding you're whole past. That's pathetic May. Lucky. What is your real name...?"

In a last ditch effort, May began to cry, "I'm sorry-"

"About what? Deception? Dictating? Or you're whole denial aspect?"

May wiped her eyes, "Everythin'..."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Steph shrugged, "But let's take it to the town." She turned towards the audience, "If you think, all things considered and revealed, Lucky should stay?"

Cosette (obviously), and a few others rose their hands.

"Okay. Now, who this she should take a leave of absence for say-two years?"

"How 'bout she just leaves for good?" Someone suggested from the crowd.

"That's my Momma!" Cosette pleaded.

"Your Momma is a liar." Someone else shouted from the back, "She deserves what the two law says about liars: Banishment."

Steph eyed May, "You heard them; start packing."

May grumbled angrily, "I will be back you understand? You've won nothin' you nasty, digustin'-"

"Hussy?" Steph rose an eyebrow, "Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

May grumbled angrily, and stomped off stage. The crowd cheered for the real Steph returning, and what she just won; Steph got her dignity back. Troy ran up on stage, and hugged her. I smiled, and stood taking the steps down; Troy stopped me.

"Need a place to stay before you get back on the bus...later today?"

It was technically around one in the morning, "I'd like that."

**..:….:..**

"Now ya know no one likes to be duped, but..." Ma hugged me, "Thank you so much babebuh..."

I smiled, "I'm really sorry." I looked to her, Troy, and Mandy, "But when I got here-well actually. I got two bus tickets to come here in my locker, and when Kels and I were exploring-I found a newspaper article about how you guys lost Nate. Since you lost Steph a year ago to all...this, I thought, since I looked like her, I could make you at least a little happier."

"And ya did." Ma smiled, wiping her watered eyes, "You have a beautiful heart Sharpay..."

"I knew it all along." Troy smirked, "Ya think I don't know my own twin?"

Kelsi gave him a skeptical look, "Bull."

Troy shrugged, and we all laughed.

"Thank you though." Steph smiled, "Without all that you did, I wouldn't be here right now."

**..:….:..**

The bus pulled in by the stop; I'm already starting to feel nostalgic.

"This was an amazing seven days, ya know?" Kelsi smiled, "Need a minute?"

I nodded; she got on the bus first. I hung back to look at all things that I'd miss.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" I watched Troy fly from down the street, "H-Hey..."

"Hey. What-" He interrupted me, popping up from resting his hands on his knees, and he kissed me.

"Wow..." I squeaked while he became Bashful.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Sharpie." He ruffled my hair, "Like more than a friend would."

I started stepping up into the bus, "Hey! What color?" I turned, and called back.

"Indian Summer!" I gave him an odd look, laughing a little," You, silly."

I sat down next to Kelsi, "Indian Summer..."

Kelsi smacked the top of my head, "Too sentimental and mushy for me." She jumped a few seats up.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey!" I smiled confused as to why Steph is now sharing a seat with me, "Why...?"

"I have to finish filming the season finale of my cop show, but I told the fam that I'd come straight home after I'd done." She laughed, "First off; I lied. Those tickets were from me. I stopped in Albuquerque while doing radio interviews for my show, and saw you in a local paper. I was like 'Whoa. She looks like me!' And then-"

"You thought up this whole thing?" I finished, nodding along with her.

"Well, I blindly hoped you'd try something, but not as much as you did. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**..:….:..**

"I think that this was the best break I've ever had." Kelsi sighed while plopping down on my bed.

I shrugged, opening the window, and stepping out onto the roof, "Me too, though I don't know-Acapulco was pretty spectacular."

"Shut up." Kelsi joined me on my roof ledge; we both laughed while watching the sunset.

"There she is!" I looked down at the sidewalk leading to my house, "T-Troy?"

"Hey up there!"

"Hi!" I called back; Kelsi snorted, and excused herself saying something about mushyness,"What are you doing here?"

"Steph convinced Ma ta let me finish my junior year at East High, and stick around maybe. ...I sorta need a place to crash, you know anywhere cool?"

"I smiled, waving towards my house,"Come on up!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>:D Ending it happy in true "Chick Flick" Fashion.<em>**

**_xoxo.  
>BxD<em>**


End file.
